Falling
by theyleaveshadows
Summary: Shinichi confronts Gin. With everyone taken down but the Boss and him.Shinichi snuck away not wanting to get anyone further involved.Will his stubborness be a fatal flaw? It gets deeper. Rated T for STUFF LIKE CUSSING/VIOLENCE/DRAMA/SUSPENSE/
1. The Fall

A little angst, though I love doing this to my favorite character

Bear with me here this is mah first fanfic ever

So that your not confused, right now Shinichi is remembering everything that happened.

I got the last line from Dexter after watching it with my parents XD :

"Hello"

" Dexter Morgan"

DISCLAMER: DETECTIVE CONAN IS PROPERTY OF GOSHO AOYAMA

* * *

Shinichi had finally caught up with Gin. After obtaining the antidote, that Shiho had worked on for  
5 years, he changed back into his true self. So it all lead up to Shinichi tranquilizing him, but sadly  
his last dart missed. And to assist that problem his belt had broken during the former battle,  
and there was nothing kickable in sight If he were to fail here then Ran would be..... He fought  
of the smirked. Shinichi snarled at him. Gin  
swiftly moved around the perimeter of the bridge. Gin's movements were really hard to see,  
he might have been faster than most of the FBI's top agents such as Jodie. He was closing in on  
him. It was at the point where he could fell his worried breaths. Before Shinichi could  
act, Gin abruptly pulled a gun out. Shinichi attempted to kick Gin off his feet.  
It failed.

_"Crap!"_

Gin pulled the trigger and in a split second the bullet shot through his stomach. Since he was already  
weak from before, he failed to stay on his fell backwards,regretting the desision of trying to  
take him down without assistance. Gin slowly formed a deciving  
smile,

_" Sayonara" _

_"Kudo Shinichi"_

* * *

Sorry this is so short!

Should I continue cause I might be kinda lazy at updating =3


	2. Sense Of Danger

DISCLAMER: I dun own these characters/Detective Conan. I just play with them until their head falls off :3

Thanks Chibified Ran -san! You gave me ideas. MUHAHA :3  
When I'm listening to the Rin And Len version of ark, You should check it out people. :p

"RAN!" The voice resounded throughout the thick forest. It was very faint, at the sound of  
patrol car sirens. Heiji felt a pain in his stomach.  
Kudou?  
He had the worst feeling possible. The feeling of death. It might have been just a hint, but at  
the eyes of the Osakan detective, it could only be the truth. He glanced around nervously,  
"Damnit why the hell would I let that idiot fight Gin alone!?"he mumbled. The pain once again hit him.  
"What was the scream before?" he thought, trying to make it out.  
R-A-N  
At that realization he sprinted north, the same direction Kudou had headed claiming he would be alright.  
"He should of known if he went-" Heiji's thought was cut off at the sight on the still swaying bridge.  
The wood supporting it was covered in a few droplets of blood. In the semi-warm water below was darkened  
water. His eyes widened, and he slowly took a step back.  
"KUDOU!!!"

_

Again

Gomene .

The chapter is yet again short


	3. The Melody

DISCLAMER: I dun own these characters/Detective Conan. I just play with them until their heads falls off!

Thanks Minna-tachi! :3

Although I cannot promise this won't be a cliffhanger again.

_

Heiji froze in disbeleif.

"I SAID I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN!........right?"

His voice echoed across the open river. He couldn't even see the figure, though through the tainted water the thought still lingered,

'At this point he's probably........' Heiji raced down to the steep hill down to the riverbank. The remaining debris fell in the water with an eerie splash. It reminded him the fall was almost fatal. The breeze blew and it slowly broke past the racing current. Heiji ran farther and farther, in hopes of finding him. Then the water tore into a bright . An almost frightining and cold shiver ran through his body. Slowly he crept closer. The glare of the fresh water dissaperred, and it lead to a certain place.

_'There'_

\0/

Ran walked around and hummed to herself, she had heard it and had it stuck in her head.. For some reason the air chilled and blocked of the warming rays of the sun as the same nostalgic tune started up again and tured around and stared at the man dialing it.

_'Nanatsu no Ko? That was it!'_ she thought to herself. Conan had retured to his parents, he had always hated the melancoly tune of it. He broke out in fear everytime the song were to come up. It never bothered her but now, as Shinichi was to return, she was starting to wonder.

The man with the phone spoke up in a hoarse voise, covered by a cloth.

"In The plan was sucsessful," He glanced around and spoke again.

"Anakata"

He smiled slightly, and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Huh..." Ran mumbled,

and she kept on walking.

-

Thanks for the reviews guys! :3 I'll try to update more! I'm kinda lazy xD Was it that cliffhangeryish?(I tried not too :3, and I HAS MADE A WORD :D)

Preview: Gin sat down and shot a glare at ________, "I'd kill you if I had a chance" ________ just sat and smiled, "Really?"

No name for you, though you can guess, x3


	4. Replaced And Whispering Your Name

FINALLY I was kinda motivated *cough* Slacker *cough*

The bunnys were threatining to kill me and through my body in tjhe river if I didn't start.

But I held them off cause they now they can't do this without having thumbs MUHAHA. -o-

Chapter has: 859 words

Ran continued on walking, her face was bright. He promised, the question that had been pulling at them could be answered. Finally.....

FLASHBACK:

_"Moshi Moshi?"_

_"Hey Ran"_

_His voice was filled with joy, even though he tried to hide it,_

_"Shinichi!"_

_" I'm coming home" he started, " The case is finally wrapping up!" _

_Ran's face brightened, but still held a semi-bittersweet smile._

_"Will you stay?" she asked with a higher voice._

_"Forever... I promise" his voice tured a little deeper, " I'll tell you all about it"_

_Ran could feel the tears running down her cheek._

_"Mmm" Ran tried to speak up again but was inturupted._

_"Ja, I need to go" The phone stopped._

_Ran smiled._

_He was coming back._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

The feeling was so strong, 'But is it true?'she felt guilty to doubt it.

But through the doubt she thought, 'Finally, you'll come back.... and stay by me forever.'

She started to walk again into the setting sun.

0

He was there. Right in front of his eyes.

Heiji didn't hesitate. He placed his fingers on Shinichi's wrist. He was alive, and unconious. He was above critical and still managing to hold on. His breathing was craked and slow. He had been pierced by a bullet through his stomach. Wounds covered him, one of the on top of his head. Heiji pulled him out of the water with care.

"Kudou!" He shouted, " How idiotic are you!?" His voice got a little quieter. "You went alone and now ya ended up like this? On th' verge of death!?" Shinichi lie there not aware of the shouts coming from above him. Heiji already knew it would do nothing. His voice rose even higher and he looked down at Shinichi.

"Kuso!!!" He pulled out his cellphone and dialed 110.

0

The phone rang wildly. Takagi picked it up and replyed with a yawn.

" Hai, this is the Metropolian Police Department?"

"Takagi-han!"

"Hattori-kun?"He asked more alert now.

"Kudou was shot down!" He stared wide eyed at the phone.

"Kudou is....." Takagi listened into the phone intently.

"He was shot down at Beika River."

"Condition?"

"Critical."

"We got it, keep him alive till we get there!"

"Arigatai"

Takagi stood up his eyes still wide.

"Inspector Megure!"

"What?"

"Kudou-kun was shot down at Beika River!"

"KUDOU-KUN!?"

The rest of the division looked at him.

"TAKAGI, SATOU AND I WILL GO DOWN TO BEIKA RIVER!"

"SHIRATORI AND CHIBA QUESTION THE PEOPLE AT THE HOMOCIDE ACT A FEW WAYS DOWN IN THE FOREST!"

"GET A AMBULANCE THERE IMMEDIATLY!"

"REMEMBER, KUDOU-KUN'S LIFE IS DRAINING AWAY FAST!"

They looked around whispering. Chiba, Shiratori, Takagi, and Sato shouted in usion.

"HAI!"

_

Ran was passing by Professer Agasa's house. Next to it was _his _house. She looked at it with a longing face. Then she jumped in suprise. The window broke. Kids ran into the yard to fetch the scratched up baseball, then ran away teriffied. A uneasy feeling was starting to grab at her.

_Shinichi..._

_

Gin looked up from the ground and pat his fingers loudly against the rocks embedded between the dirt. The he shot a glare up to Vermouth.

" Didn't you die?" He asked bitterly.

"Ara? Who said that was _me?"_

" Boss."

"Well i guess Anakata doesn't know that I have some old acquaintances right? Who said they died ethier?"

He glared deeper.

" I would kill you if I had the chance..." He demostarted the point by pulling his gun out.

Vermouth laughed and procceded to sit on the dusty window edge.

"Really?"

Gin pulled out another cigarette.

_

Heiji looked at Shinichi.

"R-" He looked down at Shinichi startled.

"Sa-ve R-R-Ran...." Shinchi whispered in the best voice he could muster only for it to come out in an almost un-audible whisper. Heiji looked down at him with worried and annoyed eyes.

"Think about yourself for once!" He scolded. With still closed eyes, Shinchi suddenly stopped talking. The blood loss was starting to worsen.

_

The patrol cars speed down the highway, the quickest route to the forest was past it. The green trees stood out away ahead.

Just a little further!

*gasps for air*

Refrence 1: Ran stop Shinichi and says "I have something to ask you...."

He replys " If my deduction is right we want to ask is the same." She smiles and lets go.

Episode 523 er somewhere there.

THANKS REVIEWERS!!!!11!! :3


	5. Deduction and Set Up

I"M SO SORRYYY(x one million) Hope you enjoy

WARNING (YAY) for lot of Cussing from 2 Black Org. members.

**llllll**

**KNOWN NAME: OKAIYA SUBARU**

**ORIGNAL NAME: CLASSIFIED**

**POSITION: CLASSIFIED**

**CODENAME: BORBOUN**

**APPERANCE: PINK HAIR, GLASSES**

**RELATION TO ALL OTHER MEMBERS: CLASSIFIED.**

**ALL INFORMATION CLASSIED AND/OR NOT SHOWN ON MEMBER, NAME:OKIYA SUBARU, IS DECIEDED ON GROUND OF SUPERIOR,NAME:ANIKATA AND/OR MEMBER, NAME:OKIYA SUBARU.**

**llllll**

"DAMMIT!" The blonde haired women spat at the screen, while pounding her fist against the cold brick floor. 'There is no way in hell to hack into that damn thing' she thought,annoyed at the same repeated words on every person's file, almost every damn thing, was classified. It was like Anikata knew that just to piss them off. Which in their opinion, Anikata was. (Nobody truly knew his gender, except Vermouth.) The silver haired man sitting across the room let out a very small dry 'heh,' that had in return, recieved a glare from the blonde haired women.

"So, what are you going to do now, Gin? It's not like you'll stay hidden as long as I will anyway." She said it as a statement, " Unlike you, I was smart enough to trick those idiots, I was smarter the whole time. Did you know?" a smile played over her lips "I had known Kudo's secret from the very beginning. If you had stopped acting so arrogant, you might have not been found out by the whole damn country. Come on!" she let out a cold chuckle, "Almost nobody knows that i'm the renowed actor, Sharon Vineyar-"

"Bitch..." He snarled, putting out his overused cigarrete, and swiftly placing his gun on the side of her head, "someone almost overheard you and your smart-ass comeback."

She let a soft growl escape, "but... of course you still can't kill me."

**llllll**

"I'm not her!" an loud plead came out of the 'criminal' inside the jail cell. On the bars of the cold cell, rested a name tag.

**NAME: VERMOUTH (REAL NAME UNKNOWN)**

**RACE: AMERICAN**

**HIGH CLASS CRIMINAL**

**CHARGES: SERIAL KILLING, THEFT, **

**SCENTENCE: LIFE**

**DENIES HER NAME, DID NOT ANSWER TESTIMONY**

" I WAS SET UP!" she cried, grasping the metal bars, " I need to see him..." she whispered, tears rolling downing down her cheek.

"Belive me..." she murmered, the security guards ignored her.

llllll

The police had arrived. The flashing lights of the ambulance and the two cars that followed it reflected in the water. Takagi, Sato, and Megure went down to the area, even more debree fell into the river beside them. Their legs stopped as their eyes traced over the blood stained figure.

"K-Kudo-kun..." Megure murmured almost silently, as he stared in shock at him and Heiji. Takagi and Sato were speechless. The silence got denser, and time was ticking away fast. Heiji stood up, with Shinichi firmly in his arms, and broke the police force member's trance like state,

"Hattori-k-"

He was too fast, he had already made it to the ambulance. He left Shinichi in their hands, mumbling a small 'Please take care of him..' under his breath.

He breathed in and started,"There's four bullet wounds, two through the right shoulder, one in the waist area, and one pierceing through the stomach," he stated, his emotions couldn't be read, "There's a head wound, it seems fatal, but it hasn't even breached that far through the skull." his pokerface almost broke at this point, "the blood loss is...high...he'll...probably die...only a miracle can truly save him by this points. His voice cracking, he fled the scene, Megure, Takagi, nor Sato attempted to stop him.

As he fled he though, he pondered one thing, even his thoughts were shaky,

'Do miracles really exist?'

**lllllll**

WORDS IN CHAPTER: 699 (Not counting the last or first enter, or last/first scene/a/n thingy) IM SOOOOOOO SOORRRRY, I'll update sooner this time.

I give you Steak for actually reading this /gives\


End file.
